Right Thru Me
by stefunnylovescarlos
Summary: When Logan needs to take extra dance practice, Carlos is there to help. Also, Kelly & Gustavo hiding a secret from the boys...


**A/N: So, yeah I haven't updated for The New Kid…sorry. I've suupppper busy and I just don't have the heart to do it right now. It wouldn't come out good if I did it like right now. So here's a random oneshot. Based loosely off of "Right Thru Me" By Nicki Minaj .Enjoy!**

Logan trudged angrily into 2J, his muscle shirt drenched in sweat clinging to his body. He slowly made his way over to the couch were Carlos was sitting watching the miserable boy.

"Two extra freaking hours of dancing." Logan said through clenched teeth. "And he made me run back to the Palmwoods." Logan adjusted himself on the couch and groaned. "I'm so sore."

Carlos looked at the brunette with his big innocent eyes. "I'm sorry Logie. Gustavo is just evil, he doesn't think about anyone but himself." Logan smiled half-heartedly at his friend. "And if it were up to me, I would have stayed and practiced with you."

Logan sighed. "But Carlos, you are the best dancer out of all of us. You don't need extra practice…I do. Because _some_ people think I suck." Logan slowly removed his gray muscle shirt, revealing his creamy white skin.

Carlos quickly looked away, feeling his cheek heat up. "I don't think you suck, Logan. You try your best and I think you're great. I mean, like I know it was hardest for you to pick up all the dance moves at first, but now it's like you've got it!" Carlos had a big adorable grin on his face. Logan chuckled.

"Thanks Carlitos." Logan slowly got off the couch, making sounds of discomfort. When he finally got up, he made his way to the bathroom. "I'm gonna hit the shower."

"Okay man."

Carlos turned his attention to the TV that was flashing bright colors and telling him to buy a snuggie. He muted it and slipped into a trance full of thought. Logan was the smart one, yet whenever he needed to talk he always came to Carlos, the one everyone assumed was intellectually challenged. Carlos always knew how Logan was feeling, without Logan even saying anything. It was as if Carlos sensed it. He was the only one who could see through Logan's emotions and lies. He knew everything about his best friend. Yeah, sure he had known Kendall and James just as long as Logan but Carlos was more sensitive to Logan's feelings. He had always looked out for his friend, for everything. And he had made a decision: he was going to help Logan with his dancing, he didn't care what Gustavo said.

Carlos focused his attention back to the television where SpongeBob was talking to Patrick excitedly.

Carlos didn't know when he had drifted off to sleep, but he was awoken by a gentle shake to his shoulder. He slowly opened his eyes to find a brown pair staring at him. "Oh, hey Carlos." Logan nervously cleared his throat. "Didn't mean to wake you."

Carlos rubbed his eyes and smirked. "Oh really? So that's why you nudged me."

Logan blushed and scoffed. "W-what? I did no such thing."

Carlos raised his eyebrows and smiled at his friend. "It's no big deal. So, anyways what time is it?"

Logan bit his lip. "Midnight." Carlos jumped off the couch and shrieked.

"I've been asleep _that_ long! Why didn't anyone wake…ow my neck hurts." The Latino rubbed his neck and winced.

"That's actually why I woke you up…I didn't want you to strain your neck. Here, let me help." Logan pulled the shorter boy back onto the couch and placed his hands on his neck, rubbing soft circles.

Carlos winced but tried to relax as Logan eased the pain in his neck. Logan was grateful that it was dark because he was blushing wildly. He removed his hands from his friend's neck and patted him on the back. "Thanks buddy!"

"Anytime." Logan said nervously. Carlos faced to turn him and began to play with a loose string on Logan's pajama pants.

"So, you know how Gustavo always makes you stay and practice dancing with Mr. X?"

"Yes, I hate that." Logan grunted.

"Well, I was thinking maybe I could teach you the dances…instead of Mr.X..b-but if prefer him, it's cool too—"

"Oh, God no! I would prefer you over Mr. X any day!" Logan blushed, realizing how it had sounded. "I mean, like..dancing wise.. you know?"

Carlos chuckled and stood up. "Of course, of course. So, let's hope Gustavo let's me! Or were just gonna have to tie him up in a chair." Logan smiled and stood up beside his friend.

"Thanks Carlos. You don't know how much stress you have taken from me." Carlos smiled.

"No prob, Logie. I'm gonna go sleep now. Thanks for the massage." Through the darkness, Logan could have sworn he saw Carlos wink. He gulped and felt the blush burning on his face.

"G-Goodnight."

* * *

It was Monday and the boys were at the studio, waiting for Gustavo to show up. Logan hadn't slept much, being unable to get his mind off of Carlos. He didn't realizing he was daydreaming, until he felt a sharp jab to his ribs.

"OW! James! What the hell!" Logan looked angrily at his pretty boy friend.

"Dude! Gustavo's talking to you!" James rolled his eyes and Logan looked nervously at his boss.

"Oh, uh hey Gustav!"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT, DOG!" Gustavo's face was bright red.

"S-sorry." Logan said in a small voice as he looked down at his thumbs.

"Now, DOG, since you weren't listening…EXTRA DANCE PRACTICE!"

Logan looked up at him miserably. "But Gustavo—"

"NO ARGUING WITH ME!"

"Dude, that's not fair! You always make him do extra dance practice!" Carlos looked up at Gustavo angrily, his helmet secured on his head.

"Listen here, helmet head. This has _nothing_ to do with YOU!" Gustavo was raging now, his fists clenched tightly. "And get rid of that stupid helmet."

Carlos, being the sensitive one, felt tears well up in his eyes, but held them back. He angrily took off his helmet and put it on the couch next to him. Gustavo left the boys sitting on the couch and went to find Kelly. The boys saw them arguing in his office and only heard bits and pieces of their conversation.

"IF I STAY HERE ANOTHER MINUTE, I'M GOING TO DUMP THIS BAND! I'M SICK AND TIRED OF IT!" –Gustavo

"You're going to dump this band? Really?" Kelly asked bitterly. "The band that has made it bigger than any of your other bands. The band that cares so much for you, but you're too much of a cocky bastard to even realize it. If you do that then…then here." There was a moment of silence.

"Kelly, what are you doing?"

"Giving you back the ring you gave me. I could never marry someone as cold-hearted as you."

"Kelly, wait!"

"Gustavo, let go of me."

"Kelly, I'm sorry. I love you and I love this band. I'm just so in over my head right now, that I can't think straight. Please don't leave me, because without you I don't know what I would do. You are the most beautiful and put together woman that I've ever known and loved and losing you would be like losing my life."

"Oh, Gustavo." There was a moment of silence and the boys froze outside the door.

"Ewwww! I think they're making out." James whispered.

"Now Kelly, I don't think I can make it this week without going off on someone, so please baby. Can you please stay and supervise the boys for me? I have a lot to deal with this week. I'll have a nice surprise for you when you get home to the mansion."

Kelly giggled. "Okay, that sounds like a plan to me." The boys suddenly heard their footsteps coming toward the door and ran to the couch pretending to be texting.

Gustavo came out of his office with Kelly trailing behind. "Dogs." Kelly gave him a harsh glare. "I mean, boys. I have to go because I might kill you, so Kelly will be in charge. Behave!"

Gustavo turned to leave but Kelly caught his wrist. "Gustavo, don't you have something that you wanted to tell Logan and Carlos." She smirked at him.

He sighed. "I'm sorry for calling you a helmet head and I'm sorry for going off on you. But Logan, you still do need extra dance practice, so you have to stay after to dance with Mr.X."

"Gustavo, can I—"

"Carlos. Please, do not argue with me."

Logan sighed and Carlos looked at his friend sadly and mouthed "Sorry." Logan nodded, signifying that it was okay.

Kelly smiled and let go of Gustavo. He smiled at her dreamily and Kendall coughed.

"Something in your eye Gustavo?" Kendall asked smirking. Gustavo turned his head quickly to look at Kendall.

"Uh, no! I'll be going now!" Gustavo quickly exited the building, mumbling to himself.

Once Gustavo left, the boys directed their attention to Kelly who looked all giddy. She smiled at the boys and motioned for them to follow her into Gustavo's office.

"Okay boys, since Gustavo—"

"We know what to do. We were eavesdropping!" Carlos said slapping his helmet.

"CARLOS!" Kendall and James shouted in unison. Kelly slapped a hand to her face.

"Did you guys hear…everything?"

"Yes! Why didn't you tell us you were dating, wait no, ENGAGED, to him!" Kendall asked with attitude.

"Boys, we have the paparazzi to deal with and we don't want crap from them. Plus, we were going to tell you but we didn't want you guys to be all distracted because of it. But _please_ don't tell Gustavo you know!" Kelly stuck her lip out and gave them a begging face.

"Fine, we won't tell." James said simply.

Kelly smiled and hugged the guys. "I love you boys! Now! Time for harmonies!"

"Ugh!" They all said in unison.

* * *

"_Kelly!_ We're tired! Can we _please_ go home!" Kendall whined as he rubbed his arm. James had knocked him over into the drum set during dance practice.

Kelly sighed, "Fine, you guys can go home, except Logan." Logan groaned. "You heard what Gustavo said! Now, I need to go do some paperwork, so it's just going to be you and Mr. X here. Okay?"

"Fine." Logan responded lamely.

Kelly exited Rocque Records, James and Kendall following behind her. The two stopped in their tracks when they noticed their helmeted friend wasn't following them.

"Carlos, aren't you coming?" James raised an eyebrow.

"I…uh. I'll catch up with you guys at the Palmwoods." The two shrugged and exited the building. Logan looked questionably over at his Latino crush.

"Dude, you are gonna get in so much trouble if Gustavo finds out about this. And you know that Mr. X will tell him."

The shorter boy smiled. "Don't worry Logie, I have a plan!"

"Oh no, does it involve pudding?" Logan joked, smiling his crooked smile.

"Oh believe me, I wish!"

Carlos began to explain his plan to Logan who was at first incredulous, but once he thought about it, it was a pretty good plan. Carlos ran into Gustavo's office to prepare for his plan and Logan took his spot on the couch. Mr. X arrived a moment later, glammed up as much as Lady Gaga.

"Hello, Logan. Now today—"

"UHEM, excuse me. Are you Mr. X?" Carlos came out of Gustavo's office with an afro wig, a pair of aviators and a fake mustache.

Mr. X looked taken aback, "Yes..and you are?"

"Charles Dickinson." Carlos said seriously. Logan held back his laugh, remembering the time it had taken an hour to explain to Carlos who Charles Dickinson was."Gustavo wanted me to tell you that he wanted me to train Mr. Mitchell for the day."

"Oh really?" Mr. X sassily asked.

"Yes, I believe he said double salary if you keep this a secret from Kelly." Mr. X raised his eyebrows interested.

"Oh, okay! Have fun with him! He's the hardest to teach!" Mr. X quickly left whistling happily. Once he left, Logan smiled at his friend and Carlos started jumping up and down happily.

"My plan worked! Yay!"

Logan hugged his friend, "Now, you get to teach me!"

"Welcome to Carlos' Dance Academy bitches!" Carlos said imitating Mr. X's sassy voice. This had Logan doubling over in laughter.

* * *

"And step, step now spin and land." Carlos perfected the dance move, while his friend tripped over his own feet , making him land face first onto the floor. Carlos went over to his friend and pulled him up. "Are you aight Logie?"

"I'm sorry…wait what? Yeah, I'm fine." Logan smiled and Carlos smiled back his dazzling smile, which had the brunette swaying on the spot. Carlos caught him before he fell.

"Woah, easy Logan. Why don't we take a break."

It was now Thursday and the first few days had gone successfully except for a few dances moves. Logan already felt that it was easier to dance with Carlos, but felt embarrassed about the countless times he had tripped over his feet and landed face down on the floor.

Carlos tossed Logan a fruit water and they both sat down on the floor of the dance studio. "I don't see why Mr. X has a hard time teaching you, you're pretty easy to teach."

Logan looked down and blushed. "Well, you are so much more patient than him, so I feel more relaxed and it comes easier to me." Carlos smiled at the mousy boy. There was a comfortable silent between the boys as they sat on the floor, taking a break.

"I think Gustavo was a dinosaur in his past life."

Logan chuckled, "Come again?"

"Well, you know! He's mean, scary and big!" Carlos got up and pretended to be a dinosaur. "Rawrrr, I am the Fatass-saurus! None shall dominate me! I am greater than all!"

Logan never laughed as hard as he did when he was with Carlos. He got up to his feet and slapped the silly boy on the back of the head. "C'mon crazy, let's dance."

Carlos giggled and shook his head. "Alright. So, for the Big Night dance. You have to fall forward on your right foot, come back, and fall back on your right foot."

"O-okay." Logan said nervously. He went to his starting position and began to hop forward on his right foot, but lost his balance and fell, once again on the floor. Carlos sighed, losing patience but went to help his friend. The thing that Carlos didn't know, was that Logan had heard him sigh, and took it the wrong way.

"Carlos, I'm fine. I can get up myself."Logan said angrily.

"Woah, dude chill. What's with the attitude?" Carlos put a hand on his friend's shoulder and Logan glared at him beneath his eyelashes and pulled away.

"You don't think I'm good enough." It wasn't a question.

Carlos looked offended. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

Carlos laughed angrily. "Have I not been here for the past few days, sweating my ass off? Trying to help you! And do you know how much trouble I am going to get in because of this! Do you!"Logan stared at him dumbly. "You know what Logan. Since you don't seem to appreciate my help…I'm just gonna go." Carlos turned around and quickly walked away from Logan.

Logan closed his eyes, and tried to regulate his breathing, and the tears threatening to spill from his eyes. "C-Carlos wait."

Carlos stopped in his tracks and turned around. "Who…me?" he asked sarcastically pointing to himself.

"No, you." Logan added smartly.

"Screw you." Carlos turned back and began to leave again.

"Carlos I'm s-sorry!" Logan's voice cracked and it was evident that he had began to cry. Carlos knew this was coming, he knew Logan would apologize. He saw through every one of his emotions. Carlos turned back to face his friend. "Okay, you're right. I'm acting stupid. It's not your fault that I can't dance. You are probably the best dance teacher there is."

Carlos smiled and walked back towards his friend, throwing his arms around his neck and pulling him into a tight hug. "Thanks Logie." He let go of his friend. "And you can dance! I've seen you. It's just this week…something's up I can tell."

Logan felt the heat rise to his cheeks as he stared into the eyes of the boy he desired. Carlos furrowed his eyebrows. "Is it a girl?"

"Well…no, not exactly." Logan began to roll back and forth on the balls of his feet.

"Then what? C'mon Logie! You know you can tell me anything!" Carlos looked sincerely at Logan. Logan bit his lip as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"Not this, I can't tell you." Logan tried to walk past the Latino but Carlos caught his arm.

"Who is it? You can tell me." Carlos barely whispered. Logan did not dare look him in the eye. He gulped and looked down at the floor.

"It's you. It always has been. I-I think I'm in love with you." Carlos did not let go of the grip he had on Logan's arm. For a few seconds there was complete silence between the two boys and Logan felt as if he was going to pass out.

"Carlos I—"

"Logan, are you being serious?" Carlos sounded unsure as he asked this.

"Of course I am." The Latino turned toward his friend and a smile played upon his face as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"Logan, you don't know how long I've been beating myself up about this. I've liked you since the 8th grade and I kept telling myself that it was wrong and that I would never have a chance with you. But right now…you just made me feel like…so, so happy. I love you."

Logan pulled the raven haired boy closer to him and their lips touched ever so softly. That is until Carlos closed the space in between them, causing the innocent kiss to turn quite passionate.

* * *

"I can't believe Kelly and Gustavo asked us to sing at their wedding!" James said as he smiled and made kissy faces at himself in the mirror. Kendall smiled at the pretty boy.

"It's gonna be awesome…you look great by the way." The green eyed boy blushed as James gave him that heaven sent smile. The two boys walked into the living room to find Logan fixing Carlos' bowtie and giggling.

"Carlos! Just…let…me…fix..AW! I give up!" Logan chuckled as Carlos gave him a face.

"Please baby can you fix— Oh! Hey Kendall, James." Carlos laughed nervously. They had not told anyone about their relationship and were planning on telling them at the wedding.

"Did you just call him…baby?" Kendall asked smirking. Logan and Carlos looked at each other, then at Kendall and James.

"Pshh, no! He called me a baby! As in 'goo-goo' and 'gaa -gaa'!" Logan laughed nervously.

James and Kendall looked at each other smiling. "Sure, okay Logan." James said giggling.

"We have to go! It's wedding time!" Mrs. Knight ran out of her room, Katie hiding behind her complaining about her dress.

* * *

At the reception…

Logan stood up and hit a champagne glass with his fork. "Can I please have everyone's attention?" Talking ceased and everyone in the ballroom attracted their attention to the attractive brunette boy. He smiled. "I'd like to make a toast, to Kelly and Gustavo!" Everyone cheered and Gustavo turned bright red. "Gustavo is one of the meanest people I know, kinda like a dinosaur!" Gustavo glared at Logan, Carlos smiled, and the ballroom was filled with laughter. "But that's not what I'm here to say about him. This may be the case, but whenever I saw Gustavo with Kelly, it was like she was the only one in the room. He would laugh, smile, things I wouldn't normally see him do. Kelly keeps him in check." Logan winked at Kelly and she smiled. "Kelly sees the Gustavo that very few of us can see. She sees through all the tantrums and grumpiness and finds someone within him that is loveable and goofy. Kelly and Gustavo's love inspires me. I was in love with someone that I thought I could never have. I was just about to give up…" Logan licked his lips and looked down and smiled. "But boy am I glad that I didn't. If I hadn't been eavesdropping on these two lovebirds, then I would have never told Carlos Roberto Garcia that I am in love with him." Kendall and James both grew big smiles on their faces, the crowd awed, and some began to chant "Kiss, kiss, kiss!"

"I love you Carlos." Carlos stood up and kissed his boyfriend and the crowd cheered. Logan never imagined that there could be a happier moment in his life.

* * *

**A/N: AWWW! :) I hope you liked it. PLEASE REVIEW. New Kid up…when I have time. Please don't pressure me, it just stresses me out and gets me out of the mood to write. Once again, Please…**

_**REVIEW!**_

**James**: Hello, tasty waves. I'm James Diamond. I'll be riding you today.


End file.
